


Words

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [36]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin





	Words

you wield words like a whip  
flaying my soul  
lacerating this empty hole  
my heart has fallen in

~ December 1999


End file.
